Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to the field of network transmissions, and, more particularly, to idle measurement periods in a carrier-sense multiple access communication network.
Communication technology is evolving to allow for better channel adaptation of transmissions over a communication channel. For example, in many technologies, such as powerline communications, a communication medium between a first device and a second device may support multi-carrier transmissions. Other medium and technologies may also use multi-carrier transmissions in which multiple frequencies are used over a communication channel.
The use of Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and other multi-frequency physical transmission technologies has greatly increased the capacity and reuse of frequencies. However, there remains a potential for interference at particular frequencies. As communication networks are deployed, it may be desirable to avoid interference at particular frequencies.